1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power consumption estimation apparatus for estimating power consumption of a robot system using a simulation of robot motions in the robot offline programming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the robot system, a robot controlled by a controller may repeat a series of motions which relate to handling or spot welding. In recent years, it has been requested to obtain the power consumption of the robot system when the robot system performs repetitive motions.
The reason therefor is, for example, to make an annual plan relating to the robot system precisely based on the power consumption of the robot system. Further, if the power consumption of the robot system can be previously known, it has also been requested to achieve the power consumption reduction by improving the motions of the robot in advance.
Japanese Registered Patent Publication No. 3946753 discloses estimation of the current value of the each axis drive motor in the robot simulation. In Japanese Registered Patent Publication No. 3946753, judgment is carried out as to whether or not the load on the each axis drive motor exceeds the allowable value, or whether or not the motor at each axis is overheated, based on the estimated current value.
In Japanese Registered Patent Publication No. 3946753, although the load and the current value of each axis drive motor can be estimated, the mechanical work and loss of each axis drive motor, loss of an amplifier, and loss of a controller with respect to the robot motion cannot be estimated. As a result, the power consumption of the robot system cannot be known precisely.
Because the power consumption of the robot system cannot be known in advance, improvement of the robot motion in order to reduce power consumption cannot be carried out.
The present invention has been invented in view of the above drawbacks. An object of the present invention is to provide a power consumption estimation apparatus which enables the power consumption of a robot system to be known precisely, without actually performing repetitive motions.